


Жизнь Ронана

by Norda



Series: Дети. [2]
Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Celts, Drama, Gen, Original Character(s), Roman Britain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norda/pseuds/Norda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного о жизни племени глазами мальчика.<br/>Написано по заявке читателя: «Что-нибудь про мальчика, которого зарезали у реки. Можно его ПОВ».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жизнь Ронана

Ронан в одиночестве бродил вдоль берега. Опять один, старшие ребята не хотели брать его с собой в далёкие прогулки, а с младшими играть он не любил. Ещё прошлым летом Ронан об этом не думал — у него было два друга. Но в конце зимы умер от болезни Кота, а у Уны теперь времени на игры не было — её приучали к женскому труду. 

Ронан никогда не отходил дальше, чем на расстояние полудневного перехода, и то с женщинами за ягодами. Но и те места не сильно отличались от родных. Те, кто приезжали в деревню, не любили это место. Они говорили, что здесь холодно, ветрено и только один цвет — серый. Серые камни, серое море, серые скалы, серые одежды из шкур и серые хижины, покрытые теми же серыми шкурами. Ронан всегда удивлялся таким словам. Как всё может быть одинаковым? Всё вокруг разные, непохожие, с разными оттенками. Тем более ветер — он холодный или тёплый, влажный с моря, или с запахом трав из долин, резкий или стелющийся. Ронан всегда мог с лёгкостью сказать, когда начнётся дождь или шторм. 

Шторм Ронан любил. После него море выбрасывало на берег разные вещи. В основном это были осколки раковин, обточенные водой деревяшки, которые потом сжигались в очагах хижин, но иногда попадались какие-то предметы, назначение которых было трудно так весело угадывать с друзьями. Одному было не так весело, но всё также интересно.

 

Когда Лиатан привёл в деревню Эску, мир для Ронана увеличился, в нём появились новые грани. У него появился старший товарищ — Эска, который, в отличие от остальных, не гнал его от себя, а разговаривал, как со взрослым. Он учил его вырезать фигурки из дерева, метать копьё и даже взял с собой на охоту. Ронан был в тот день очень горд, когда шагал наравне с остальными мужчинами племени: ведь из всех мальчишек это позволили только ему. 

Это получилось само собой, и за несколько дней Эска стал для Ронана настоящим героем. Ведь он столько всего видел. Бригант рассказывал о других местах, где растут высокие деревья, которых здесь не было, о животных, которые здесь не водились, о городах, где жило столько людей, что они даже не знали, как кого зовут. 

Неудивительно, что Ронан бегал за бригантом повсюду хвостом, старался помочь, особенно в подготовке снаряжения для охоты. Вместе с Эской было не страшно подходить к лошадям, а они ведь казались такими большими и страшными. Кони шумно фыркали и обдавали руки тёплым дыханием, когда Ронан хотел их погладить. Эска старался сам ухаживать за животными: отводил их на пастбище за холмом по утрам, а вечером приводил. В деревне над этим смеялись, говорили, что эта работа для рабов.

Ронан как-то спросил у Эски, почему тот так бережёт раба, не гоняет его вместе с остальными на поиск плавника, не заставляет носить воду. Эска внимательно посмотрел на Ронана, но отвечать не спешил, только пристально разглядывал горизонт. И только когда Ронан тронул его за плечо, медленно заговорил, тщательно подбирая слова:  
— Ты же видишь, что он хромает. Если он будет работать на берегу или носить воду, то его нога разболится ещё больше, и он станет совсем бесполезен. А тогда его придётся убить, а так он приносит пользу.

В тот день они сидели около хижины, которую отвели для гостя, и, как положено мужчинам, полировали копья для охоты. Римский раб занимался какой-то работой не далеко. Ронан замечал, что его старший друг время от времени бросал исподтишка взгляд на своего раба, который занимался своей работой. 

— Ты не бойся — он не сбежит. А если и сбежит, то его быстро поймают, — мальчик произнёс это важно, со знанием истинности этих слов.  
Эска напрягся и снова посмотрел на римлянина, прежде чем вернуться к полировке наконечника копья. Они немного помолчали, но мальчик видел, что Эска как-то растерянно занимается своей работой, но боялся спросить, почему.  
Эска сам продолжил разговор:  
— А что, кто-то из рабов уже пробовал бежать? У вас ведь и рабов очень мало.

Ронан оживился — здесь ему было о чём рассказать, он даже на эмоциях вскочил на ноги. И вот так, припрыгивая то на одной, то на другой ноге, размахивая и жестикулируя руками, в одной из которых был зажат наконечник, мальчик поведал, как год назад на берег после шторма выбросило несколько трупов и двух живых человек. И нашли их именно они: Ронан, Кота и Уна. Они втроём убежали дальше по берегу, пока женщины переговариваясь между собой, неспешно осматривали песок в поисках раковин или плавника. Но с женщинами так скучно, правда! Так вот, они тогда убежали вперёд. Сначала издалека заметили странные холмики, которые вблизи оказались людьми. Уна почему-то испугалась их и не стала подходить близко, а вот они с Котой бесстрашно тыкали палками в людей. Это было весело — Ронан улыбнулся прошлогодним воспоминаниям, которые были самым большим событием в его жизни. Но Эска не разделял его радость и сухим странным резким голосом сказал:  
— Продолжай.

Ронана и не надо было просить — он сам радостно рассказывал, как сначала один из людей, лежавший неподвижно, замычал и зашевелился, после того, как Кота ткнул в него палкой. А Кота так испугался, что попятился назад. А Ронан не испугался. Но они все втроём побежали в деревню, чтобы первыми принести новость о такой находке. Им сразу поверили, и скоро в поселение привели двух мужчин. Они совсем не понимали тот язык, на котором говорят в племени. Взрослые сказали, что они такие же, как и остальные рабы, и что будут выполнять самую тяжёлую работу. А ещё было так весело кидать в них камни, подкрадываться и пугать, и обзываться обидными словами — они всё равно ведь не понимали.

Ронан уже захлёбывался словами, желая выразить, как было весело в том году, и рассмешить бриганта, но Эска не смеялся: его губы были сжаты, странно напряжённый взгляд пристально рассматривал скалы, обрамлявшие берег.  
— Рассказывай дальше, — попросил бригант, — что с ними стало? Их же давно нет в деревне.  
— Однажды, когда большинство мужчин ушли на охоту и задержались из-за плохой погоды, рабы решили сбежать. Но ушли недалеко — их поймали через два дня… Ты представляешь?! — на последних словах Ронан повысил голос: — Когда их привели обратно и хотели привязать у столба, один из них вырвался и бросился на Лиатана. Даже успел повалить его на спину, но подбежали другие воины и оттащили его… Лиатан не мог этого простить — он же сын вождя. Поэтому, едва поднявшись, он бросился на раба и стал избивать ногами. Потом к нему присоединились остальные мужчины. Они его били и били. А когда наконец-то отошли, то и мы прибавили: я и остальные ребята.

— А что стало с другим мужчиной? — голос Эски был странным, похожим на голос старика.  
Ронан, огорчённый тем, что не произвёл на бриганта должного впечатления, продолжил более сдержанно:  
— Его привязали вооон там, — он указал пальцем в сторону края деревни. — А труп его друга бросили рядом. Он так и висел несколько дней, а труп вонял, и мухи появились. Такие жирные… Потом он умер.  
Мальчик замолчал, Эска больше ничего не спрашивал и не говорил. Тишина затянулась.

 

Спустя два дня, когда Эска уехал, племя собралось на большую охоту. Лиатан взял с собой Ронана. Мальчик был бы даже совсем счастлив, что его, как взрослого, охотники берут с собой. Если бы мужчины не были так сердиты на него. Но новые места, густой лес, так не похожий на то место, где он жил, отвлекали от мыслей, к тому же, он едва поспевал за взрослыми. Они искали Эску и его раба. 

Они их нашли. Эска стоял посреди потока в окружении других мужчин, за преградой из щитов. Ронан хотел помахать ему рукой, но Лиатан подтянул мальчика к себе. Он крикнул что-то о предательстве, и по горлу Ронана скользнула холодная сталь. Он увидел, как испугался Эска, дёрнулся и почти бросился к нему, но глаза заволокло туманом.  
Ронан умер.


End file.
